Unforgettable Christmas
by Duette Maxwell
Summary: When Duo and Wufei get into a fight, things get weird...


It was a cold, white week before Christmas. There was three feet of snow on the ground, and more was expected up to Christmas day. Every one gathered in one of the Winner mansions, not only to get ready for Christmas, but also because everybody's car was stuck because of the ever growing pile of snow at the end of the driveway that nobody wanted to shovel. Tensions were also growing as well.  
  
Duo: Anyone want to go make snow angels?  
  
Everyone glared at him, and went back to eating their breakfast.  
  
Duo: C'mon! It'll be fun!  
  
Wufei: Shut up Maxwell.  
  
Duo: It's Duo, not Maxwell!  
  
Wufei: Maxwell.  
  
Duo: DUO!  
  
Wufei: Maxwell!  
  
Duo: Wu-man!  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL!  
  
Duo: WU-MAN!  
  
Growing tired of the argument, everyone grabbed an arm and leg of the two quarreling boys and headed for the door. Heero counted to three and they were thrown into a snow bank. Wufei jumped up out of the snow and ran inside after everyone while Duo remained outside, making his snow angel. When he was through, he decided to make a snowman. Mind you, this was no ordinary snowman. It was a scale model of his beloved Deathscythe. While he was smoothing out the rough edges and adding the last few details, he got an evil idea. Making sure no one was watching, Duo set about on this plan of his. Meanwhile, back in the mansion, Wufei was strapped to a chair in an empty room… Empty except for a TV and a VCR.  
  
Wufei: This is injustice, Yuy! Injustice I say!  
  
Heero pulls out his gun and aims it at Wufei's head.  
  
Heero: What was that?  
  
Wufei: Uh, why am I strapped in this chair?  
  
Heero: Because you are being punished.  
  
Wufei: What the hell are you talking about, Yuy?  
  
Heero: We warned you not to start another fight with Duo, but you insisted on one anyway. Now you will be punished for it.  
  
Wufei: But Maxwell started it! Why don't you punish him?! It's injustice I say!  
  
Heero: We'll get to him later. Now for your punishment. Sit back and relax and prepare yourself for a four-hour Sailor Moon Marathon!  
  
Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Yes. And to make sure you keep your eyes open the whole time, Relena will be sitting next to you with a tazer. The moment you close your eyes you get zapped, got it?  
  
Wufei: You can't do this Yuy!  
  
Heero: Watch me.  
  
Heero leaves and gets Relena from the kitchen where she was preparing Duo's punishment, and gets both her and Wufei set up. He pops in the tape and gets ready to leave, when out of no where Quatre shows up.  
  
Quatre: Did I miss the beginning?  
  
Relena: Nope. We were just getting ready to press play.  
  
Quatre: Oh good!  
  
Heero leaves as Quatre gets comfortable in front of the TV. He and Relena watch happily, passing a bowl of popcorn to each other while Wufei struggles to get out of the ropes and screaming, not just because of the tape, but because Relena is having a little to much fun with the tazer. Meanwhile, back outside…  
  
Duo: Hmm… All this needs now is a few more details, and it'll be done!  
  
Duo set about to finishing his little project up. When he was done, he smiled proudly, then decided this would be a great time for a picture. He ran inside to get his camera, but ran into Heero instead.  
  
Duo: Hey Heero! Seen my camera?  
  
Heero: I think it might be in the kitchen.  
  
Duo: K. Thanks buddy!  
  
Duo runs into the kitchen, but instead of finding his camera, he finds a counter full of food. His mouth watering, Duo forgot about his camera and headed straight for the food. As he gobbled down everything in sight, Heero hid around the corner, snickering.  
  
Heero: Eat up Duo.  
  
Heero leaves to go check on Wufei. When he walks in, he was surprised to see Wufei actually watching the marathon with Relena and Quatre. Smiling, he leaves to go check on Duo. Duo was sitting back in a chair, patting his full stomach.  
  
Duo: Man that was good!  
  
Heero: Did you enjoy that little treat?  
  
Duo: You mean you set that out just for me?  
  
Heero: Yeah. We all figured you'd be hungry after playing outside.  
  
Duo: Thanks! I needed that!  
  
Heero: Don't thank me. Thank Relena.  
  
Duo: Relena?  
  
Heero: Yeah. She cooked everything.  
  
Duo: She… did?  
  
Heero: Yep.  
  
Duo: Excuse me…  
  
Duo runs off to the nearest bathroom, running past Trowa.  
  
Trowa: What was that all about?  
  
Heero: Relena's cooking.  
  
Trowa: Ah.  
  
Heero and Trowa were talking about their Christmas plans when a shrill scream filled the air. Running to see where it was coming from, Heero and Trowa ran into Wufei, holding the tazer, with a psychotic look about him.  
  
Heero: Wufei, put the tazer down.  
  
Wufei: No! Justice! Justice, Yuy! JUSTICE! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei jumps at Heero, trying to zap him with the tazer. Heero moves out of the way and pulls out his gun, aiming for Wufei's head.  
  
Heero: Drop the tazer. Now!  
  
Wufei: Never, Yuy! It's mine! All mine!   
  
Heero: Drop it!  
  
Wufei: NEVER! Moon Prism Power!  
  
Wufei jumps at Heero again. This time Trowa steps in, and with Heero's help, stop Wufei and hold him down.  
  
Trowa: Is this what you had in mind for the Sailor Moon thing?  
  
Heero: No, not really. But hey, look on the bright side. At least now we have a good reason to send him to the psyche ward.  
  
Trowa: True. I didn't think of it that way.  
  
While Trowa leaves to call the local loony bin, Heero sits on the struggling Wufei, zapping him with the tazer every time Wufei tried to bite him. Meanwhile, Duo was recovering from his bout with Relena's cooking (let's just say it's so bad, even a Tiger Shark, nature's garbage disposal, won't even eat it).  
  
Duo: Damn it! Why do I always fall for that?  
  
Feeling better, Duo cleaned himself off and walked out into the hallway where he sees Heero and Wufei.  
  
Duo: Hey Heero, what's wrong with Wu-man?  
  
Wufei: I am the moon princess! You must do what I command!  
  
Heero: A little too much Sailor Moon.  
  
Duo shakes his head at the sad sight he sees.  
  
Duo: I didn't realize it would have such an effect on a sexist, justice loving, freak.   
  
Duo shrugs and goes to his room to find his camera. Trowa returns to Heero.  
  
Trowa: They said they were on their way.  
  
Heero: Good. Why don't you go check on Relena and Quatre while I wait here for them.  
  
Trowa: K.  
  
Trowa walks down the hall and to the "torture" room. When he looks inside, he can't believe his eyes. He sees Quatre, bawling, holding a melted videotape while Relena tries to comfort him.  
  
Relena: It's okay Quatre. We can always get another tape.  
  
Quatre: But he stopped it on my favorite part!  
  
Relena: Hey, don't cry. You can always see it again on TV.  
  
Quatre: Promise?  
  
Relena: I promise.  
  
Trowa leaves as Relena gives the sniffling Quatre some Kleenex and a hug. Meanwhile, Duo heads outside and takes pictures of his beautiful snow masterpiece.  
  
Duo: Wufei's just gonna LOVE this! Hee hee…  
  
As Duo is taking pictures, he watches a white van pull up beside the driveway and five strange people in white lab coats get out. Duo runs into the house, drops his camera off, and goes to Heero.  
  
Duo: The strange men in white lab coats are here.  
  
Heero: It's about time. Here, you hold him down while I go talk to them.  
  
Duo: K.  
  
Duo sits on the struggling Wufei as Heero goes to talk to the people in the lab coats.  
  
Wufei: I am Princess Serenity! I must save the Moon Kingdom!  
  
Duo: Yes your highness. You can do that after you visit with your fellow scouts.  
  
Quatre and Relena, after Quatre had finally stopped crying, walk to the kitchen where Relena starts making dinner.  
  
Relena: Don't worry Quatre. Everything will be fine. You just relax.  
  
Quatre: Thanks Relena, but are you sure you should be cooking?  
  
Relena: I'm fine. You just stop worrying.  
  
Quatre: Okay…  
  
Heero, with the people in white lab coats, walk back to where he left the mentally disturbed Wufei and Duo.  
  
Duo: It's about time! I was getting tired of him saying "Moon Prism Power!"  
  
Heero: Duo, you remember Dr. Shwartz, don't you?  
  
A young female steps forward and smiles at Duo. Duo shrieks and jumps off of Wufei.  
  
Duo: No! The strange people in white lab coats are out to get me! Again!  
  
Duo runs off down the hall while Heero helps the doctors get Wufei into his pretty white coat with the many buckles.  
  
Heero: There you go Wu-man. Now you're ready to go save the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Wufei (as he is being dragged off): Yes! Must save Moon Kingdom!  
  
Heero follows Wufei to the front door and watches as he gets dragged through the snow to the van. He goes to walk back inside when he notices the strange snowmen in the front yard. Unfortunately, Wufei notices them too, and begins to struggle.  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL!!!! YOU DEMON!!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!  
  
After a three-minute struggle, and heavy sedation, Wufei is finally shoved into the back of the van. Heero smiles and waves to the driver as the van takes off to the funny farm, he then walks in side laughing.  
  
Duo (as he is coming down the hall): Are they gone?  
  
Heero (still laughing): Yeah. They're gone.  
  
Duo: What's so funny?  
  
Heero (puts on his emotional mask): Nothing.  
  
Duo: Oookay… If you say so. Hey! Did you see my snowmen?  
  
Heero: Yeah. That's an interesting pose.  
  
Duo: What do you mean?  
  
Heero: Deathscythe holding Altron's head... Interesting.  
  
Duo: Really? You must have missed that fight Wufei and I got into last week!  
  
Heero: Another fight?  
  
Duo: Yeah! We thought that after I accidentally cut off Nataku's head, Wufei was going to be in the padded room permanently.  
  
Heero: Maybe he will be this time…  
  
But it was not to be… END  
  
Will Wufei get out of the loony bin? Will Relena poison everyone with her cooking? Will Heero tell Relena the truth about his feelings? Will Duo ever shut up? Will Trowa ever say more than 2 lines? I don't know, but if I write a sequel, we might find out! 


End file.
